


rape me, my friend

by orphan_account



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: (also only a tiny mention), (only a tiny mention), Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Choking, Drabble, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, OOC?, Rape Aftermath, skwisgaar deserves this, the band doesnt care, this is the most fucked up thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: toki snaps





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i all know you know me as that person who writes weird joke fanfictions but heres a serious one (ive only uploaded one before)  
> this isnt meant to be sexy or smut in any way, i dont know why i wrote this, but skwisgaar deserves this.   
> its not proofread and just a drabble

skwisgaar isn't sure what he said that landed him in this situation. was it a girl joke, some comment on his guitar playing? he wasn't sure, but what he was certain of was the feeling of toki's fist on his cheek, toki's palms upon his wrists and the weight of him ontop of skwisgaar. it all happened so quickly skwisgaar couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. he knew he was perfectly capable of kneeing the rythym guitarist and getting away from him, but, why wasn't he? his limbs felt like dead weights, toki felt like even more. 'you're always pushing me, skwisgaar, do you not think that that has any effect on me?' skwisgaar didn't know how to respond, toki sounded garbled, what was in his drink? 'toki, shut up and get off of me, you dildo' 'NO!' ok, ok that was really loud, and surprisingly crystal clear. 'why don't you shut up?' toki's lips were on his then, but it hurt. toki was biting his lips, splitting them open. skwisgaar tasted blood which was gushing into his mouth at an alarming rate and drooling down his chin. he tossed his head from side to side, trying to get toki off of him. toki, releasing one of his wrists, grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and jerked back harshly. skwisgaar let out a gagged groan of pain as he was choked by his own blood. toki chomped down on his throat now, sinking his canines as deep as they would go into the guitarist's pale neck. there were no kisses or sucks to soothe the pain of the bite, just raw, numb pain that stayed the longer toki held himself. this wasn't like toki, he meant, this was like toki, but he didn't expect him to ever turn this way, on him. toki sat up on his haunches, and, in the freedom of his hands, skwisgaar took the opportunity to rake his nails down toki's arms. he didn't know what he was doing. he hoped this would get the rythym guitarist off of him of him. but his nails were too short and all it left were white lines. it didn't stop toki, it seemed to make him angrier because he slapped the swede across the face. skwisgaar felt toki's hands near his crotch. he was unbuckling the skwisgaar's belt. that fucker, was he getting arousal from this? he could feel his jeans being pulled down his thighs and off of his legs. oh odin, god please...'toki, toki stop please i--' toki was lifting up his legs. 'no, toki, no you don't have to do this--stop' toki was unzipping his own jeans. 'toki, toki, toki, i-i...please, please don't please pl-' 'SHUT UP!' toki slammed into him. skwisgaar screamed in agony, it ended in a sob. he couldn't believe this was happening right now. for odin's sake, he was a god! being reduced to this, the swede felt sick, or maybe that was all the blood he ingested. he was crying now, tears flowing freely from his cheeks and mixing with caked over blood. toki's hands were around his neck now, pressing into his wounds and choking him. toki inside of him hurt so badly, he was sure he was bleeding there too. his cries were choked now, his breath was in short, desperate pants. this wasn't sexy at all. toki's hands tightened on his throat. the swede saw black dots taking over his vision, everything was blurry. he felt numb, it was so calming, like he wasn't even on this plane of reality anymore. he shut his eyes and let the blackness overtake him.   
when skwisgaar had woken up, he was still half-naked on the living room couch. it had to be around mid-afternoon. someone had written 'brutal' on his thigh. he trembled, seeing blood and semen leaking out of his arsehole. he felt like crying again. his neck had large purple bruises and nearly every orifice on his face was leaking his blood. he wondered why none of the other guys had even helped him up, or brought him back to his room, or at least covered him. achingly standing up, skwisgaar redressed himself and headed to the dining room. he sat down at his usual seat, face still covered. nobody said anything, nobody even noticed. toki was playing with his model airplanes, trying to avoid eye contact. that was metal, he guessed. it was still, the same as it ever was.


End file.
